Hiei behind the wheel
by HarmonyCloud
Summary: ONESHOT: Kurama gets pulled over by a strange police officer who thinks his a woman and too young to drive! Its up to Hiei to drive him back home to safety! PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
A/N: This is my first one shot so I am hoping for it to be a success! Please! Please! Review if you like the story I would greatly appreciate it! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sits in his car quite angered.  
-Flash Back-  
  
"Excuse me ma'am may I see your license?"  
  
"I am quite male officers." Kurama answered as politely as he could to the police officer who just insulted him in his face.  
  
The officer clears his throat "excuse me."  
  
"May I ask what I am being stopped for; for you see officer I am headed to the hospital to visit my sick mother."  
  
"This is a random check sir; I want to see your license not hear your sad life story."  
  
"Well," Kurama laughs nervously. "I don't exactly have one on me."  
  
"Sir I am going to need to ask you to stop out of the vehicle."  
  
"But officer please I beg of you I must hurry before visiting hours are over."  
  
"Sir Do you want me to add failure to cooperate to your ticket?"  
  
"Ticket, what have I done wrong?"  
  
"Under age driving now please sir step out of the vehicle."  
  
Kurama steps out thinking 'If he knew my real age I would be arrested for being too old to drive!' He laughs to himself.  
  
"Do your have a responsible adult whom you can call to take this vehicle home?"  
  
"Well my father is dead and my mother is sick in the hospital!"  
  
"Am I going to have to tow your illegal vehicle?"  
  
A failure voice from a far replied to that question "No I don't think that will be necessary."  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said relived.  
  
"Honestly Kurama I am quite disappointed I would have hoped you could take care of yourself in this ningen¹ world you live in."  
  
"Excuse me ma'am please step back."  
  
"Ma'am? I am not a women! How dare you insult me to my face!" Kurama cuts Hiei off before he lost his temper.  
  
"..Hiei, please just get me out!"  
  
"Here officer." Hiei showed a license he stole from some ningen with black hair and brown-ish eyes looking..similar to Hiei that he took before coming to save Kurama. "I'll take this man home.He won't do this again..  
  
Hiei says in-between his teeth.  
  
"Very well but if I see you behind the wheel again."  
  
"Yes officer." Kurama says politely but rolling his eyes.  
  
-End Flash back-  
  
"Kurama I am very disappointed in the way you handled that situation."  
  
"Yes Hiei, but tell me, can you drive a ningen car?" Kurama says looking over at Hiei who is sitting in the driver's seat but he can't "see" over the wheel.  
  
"If a baka² ningen can drive so can I!"  
  
"Well I suppose we should start with bringing up the seat and moving you closer to the pedal." Kurama goes over to adjust the seat for a "midget" person. Hiei made the most confused face as the seat moved under him. The car was a silver Toyota Camry..Kurama walked back around and sat back in the passenger seat.  
  
(a/n: Before you begin the scene you know is coming Hiei driving, well I don't exactly know how roads in Japan are so your going to have to use your imagination okay? Sorry and I hope your liking the story!)  
  
"Alright now Hiei move this stick to the D first." Hiei moves the gear stick to the D. "Now this' Kurama points to the wheel, "is a wheel you steer with it, when you move it to the left the car moves to the left, if you move it to-"  
  
Hiei cuts her off "I know THAT Kurama! Please don't insult me!"  
  
"Do you know about the pedals?" Kurama asks concerned for his own safety.  
  
Hiei nods.  
  
"Take it to my ningen house, I'll take the bus to go and visit mother."  
  
Hiei nods again, he presses the break.  
  
"Hiei.that's the break."  
  
"Of course, I know, I was checking to see if you were..paying attention."  
  
"Sure Hiei.well.I am."  
  
"Good." Hiei presses down on the other pedal. He pushes down the other pedal all the way and the car jumps and Hiei presses down on the break all the way. Kurama holds onto the handle bars for deal life.  
  
"Hi-hi-Hiei" Kurama lets out while swallowing down his lunch.  
  
"Alright, now I got the hang of this untamed contraption." Hiei pushes down the pedal and starts driving.a little "normally." Until they got to on going traffic. The traffic was at least moving. But you can see Hiei's anger rising in his eyes. He begins muttering under his breath 'Damn baka ningens can't drive..' Then someone really did it- they cut Hiei off. He banged on the break. "Move it you AHO³! What the Hell is wrong with you! Where did you learn to drive?" He shouted banging on the horn now. Kurama held his breath and began praying.  
  
"Hiei swerved the car into another lane without signaling. He hit the gas making the car go flying. Kurama thought 'only one more main road and four small roads til we get to my house."  
  
"Out of the road you incompetent" As Hiei flew the care over a "construction at work" area while driving the car up a ramp on a truck.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes muttering "Oh Great Kami-samaº.." As the car banged back on the road, and stood there. For in front of them was a looooong line of traffic.  
  
Hiei makes an annoyed face. Kurama acted fast before Hiei "blows up everything."  
  
"Hiei make a right here on this road." He told the flaming youkai+. Hiei obeyed but really sucked at turning so he moved, braked, turned the wheel, moved, turned, braked, turned the wheel, etc.. Until the car fully turned. "Go down this block, when you reach the end make a right, go down four blocks, and make a left, as you know I am the corner house."  
  
"Hm." Hiei pushed down on the gas as far down as it went and sped at 120 MPH to the end of the block the abruptly broke at the end, almost sending Kurama flying. They barely reached 2 MPH while turning, the speeding all four blocks skipping the stop signs shouting 'he refuses taking orders from a ningen government.' Lucky for them this road was empty.  
  
Kurama's heart beat fast as Hiei sped as fast as the car would go till they reached Kurama's house. Hiei stopped and parked perfectly. They sat there in silence. Kurama's left hand that held onto a handle was shaking.  
  
"Which ningen button opens the door leading us out of this hell hole?"  
  
Kurama gains himself and unlocks the door as Hiei takes out the key and they go out and Hiei locks the door and throws the key to Kurama.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard even a baka ningen child could do this, I don't see what the fuss is all of." Hiei stated.  
  
"Hiei you drove like a drunk, bi-polar, ningen on speed!" Kurama responded while walking home.  
  
~Well that's it I hoped you liked it! Btw: note: the left hand is because remember in Japan the passenger seat is where the driver's seat is and vice- versa! Please review if you enjoyed!  
  
~Some Japanese used in the context~  
  
ningen¹= Human baka²= Stupid, fool, idiot AHO³= Dip shit (another form of baka) Kami-samaº= God youkai+= demon 


End file.
